


Side Projects

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [31]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hobbies, one offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Random bits and snippets of Captain Marvel and Spider-Man’s lives together :)Wil accept prompts/suggestions!
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Nicknames? Pet Names?

"I wanna give you a nickname."

"Excuse me?"

"A pet name? Or is it a nickname? I don't know. I just got that feeling, you know?"

Carol peered at Peter curiously- and maybe a little suspiciously. Too bad the Spidey mask was obscuring _his_ expression. "I don't know. What's brought this on?"

Peter moved to hanging upside down on a web. Very spider like. He gave a shrug. "I just feel like 'Carol' is too formal."

Carol kept up her gaze, now fully suspicious. "My name is too 'formal'?"

Another shrug.

"Are you feeling okay Peter?"

He dropped from the web. "See? That right there. _Peter._ It's so... proper? It's weird."

"What if I call you Pete then", Carol asked. Peter's shoulders slumped.

"Everyone calls me that though."

Carol tilted her head to the side. "Okay."

Peter stayed silent for a moment. "Okay... babe."

Carol shook her head. "You're not calling me babe."

"Girl?"

"No."

"C-Dog?"

" _Hell_ no!"

"What about... just Danvers?"

Carol went to sit on the end of the building. "That's what my superiors called me. And not in a nice way."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Carol could hear Peter shuffle around behind her before coming and sitting next to her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, simply watching the city below. Luckily it was a quiet night, or moments like this would be impossible.

"Why do you want to give me a nickname... Spidey?"

Peter chuckled at the attempted nickname. "I... I honestly don't know. It just felt like something we should've done."

"Should've?"

Peter didn't answer for a little. "Usually couples have pet names, right? We haven't done that."

Carol looked up at Peter, not changing her position though. "We've never really needed to though."

Quiet. "...I guess so."

Carol closed her eyes, a contemplative look on her face. "It's okay not to have that stuff. We can just be 'Peter and Carol'. Nothing wrong with that."

"I guess so."

Carol opened her eyes again, going back to looking over the city. Peter held her close, clearly thinking about things. After a while, he gave an unnecessary sniff, and gave his partner a kiss on the cheek before carefully pulling himself up to stand again. 

"Carol?"

"Yes?" Carol asked, looking up at her partner.

"I just wanted to say... I want to tell you you're _my_ angel."

At Carol's confused look, he awkwardly shifted on the spot, looking around nervously.

"I'm uh- I'm gonna swing around for a little. I love you."

And then Peter was gone, swinging away as Spider-Man. Carol let her hands fidget, feeling a drop in her gut. She couldn't help but feel bad. Obviously Peter had tried to tell her something really important to him and she didn't understand. Carol blinked hard, and looked up to the sky.

"I love you too."

**...**

Later that night, Carol returned back to the Tower, just a little later than usual. She stripped off her costume, replacing it with some more comfortable sleepwear, then slid into the bed, next to Peter.

There was a little bit of rustling, and then Peter had turned over and wrapped an arm around his partner. "Hey. Anything happen after I left?"

Carol just shook her head. "No. I just thought."

"What about?"

For once, it was Carol being the one having a quiet stretch. "About us."

"Oh."

Carol gave Peter a look. "Nothing bad. Just about how much we've been through together. It made me realise how much I feel- how much I rely on you, Peter. You're _my_ way... if that makes sense."

"It does", Peter eventually replied, pulling Carol closer.

"And I know what you meant earlier now. I'm not really sure what to say. It just makes me warm. Happy. I love you, Peter. I _really_ love you."

Peter let out a shaky breath. "I love- I love you as well."

Carol felt a smile on her face, and sighed. Content. She was content.


	2. Carol's Hobby

‘You learn something new everyday.’

That was a phrase Peter was actually understanding and living through right now as he hovered over Carol. She turned her head a little, throwing him a quick glance before turning around again. Peter chuckled lightly. He’d seen her blush.

“This is cool”, he absently commented, keeping his eyes on Carol’s progress. “I didn’t know you painted.”

There was a small shrug as the woman continued her working. “Barely anyone does. I’ve kept it as just _my thing._ I just figured it was time to tell you. How’s it looking so far?”

Peter was quiet for a few moments as he looked over the work. “It’s… pretty incredible. You’re good at this.”

“Thank you”, Carol quietly said, grinning to herself. Peter let out a tiny sigh, resting his chin on his partner’s free shoulder. She slightly looked down at him as she took another big sweep with her brush. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. I’m almost done, but it might still be a while.”

Carol heard another chuckle from her partner as he pressed a light kiss on her shoulder. “No, it’s fine. I’m interested in this thing. And I… it’s nice seeing you like this; completely calm and free.” A grin crossed his face. “This is totally your element, isn’t it?”

A smile crossed the woman’s face. She had thought the same thing for a while now. Painting had been a nice deviation from all her duties and time as Captain Marvel, and Carol did undeniably enjoy painting. Maybe even loved. The only drawback- even if her own fault- is that she only painted when she was alone and had a private space. 

After another few moves Carol washed off the brush, dipping it in a different color of paint after. Feeling Peter next to her and letting him experience this had been an extremely good idea to her. She’d off-handedly mentioned her hobby the previous week, and only yesterday he’d popped up after a morning patrol, telling her he had found a place where she could do this undisturbed. That had brought them to now, as Carol mentally noted that she was getting close to finished.

“This is an interesting piece”, Peter piped up after another few minutes of quiet. Carol squinted at the wording. It’s sounded way to professional. What even is this supposed to be, Carol?”

She grinned at the question, turning her head again to look at her partner. “If you seriously can’t tell you don’t deserve to know.”

There was an exaggerated huff from Peter. “I see. Play your games, you abstract van Gogh.”

Carol quietly laughed at the words, running her free hand along one of the arms Peter had put around her waist. “I’m not even going for abstract”, she muttered, shifting in her seat. “But I’ll take it as a compliment. After a beat, she glanced around, seeing Peter giving an unbelieving look. She pulled a face back, then barely run a light line down the far end of the painting. “There, _now_ it’s abstract. Happy?”

“Totally”, Peter said, nudging her with a shoulder. “But you know what could make it _even more_ abstract?” Once he knew Carol was looking at him he gave a victorious look. “If you made the mask’s webbing more wobbly. If you’re going to paint ‘Spidey’, you may as well do so as crazy as you can.”

The words got a surprised noise out of Carol, causing a grin to overtake her partner’s face. “So much for not knowing, huh?”

She felt a shrug on her back. “Maybe. What if you had been drawing Miles’s Spidey? Then I would’ve been wrong.” At the woman’s laugh he pushed his head up and kissed her cheek. “But I guess we can say your painting obsession proves I’m your favorite Spider.”

With another grin lining her face Carol scraped down one last line then put the brush down. “And I’m done”, she exclaimed, turning in her chair to fully face Peter. He was quick to pull her close to himself, but she was the one that got in the kiss. When they pulled away she rested her forehead against his. “I’m going to call this artwork ‘Spidey’s ego.’.”

Peter chuckled at the words, bringing Carol close again, kissing her tenderly. “Wow, if I didn’t love you so much I might find that offensive.” He gave a good look at the painting after, nodding his head. “I really like it though. I’m gonna hang it up in my room.”

“Sounds good”, Carol remarked, keeping herself in her partner’s arms. “That truly means a lot to me.” She gave a smile at her admission, pushing her head into Peter’s shoulder. She absentmindedly started kissing him a few moments later, up until they were face to face. She gave a mischievous grin. “You know, we’ve all this space to do something with. I propose an experiment.” With all attention on her she kept up her earlier mentioned expression. “How would you feel about trying some more _physical painting_ with me?”

It took a few moments, but eventually Peter realised what the undertones of Carol’s words were. He responded with a grin on his face that matched his partner’s. “Why, that sounds like it could be fun. After you, _van Gogh_.”

Carol smirked at the words, bringing Peter up into a passionate embrace. She was glad she’d told him about her hobby in the end. He was glad she felt comfortable sharing this with him, too. Painting seemed to be a good thing for them both…


	3. Concussion Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote in like, twenty minutes. Not really plot heavy. Or anything heavy.  
> Hope you enjoy this pile of words ;)

Peter had a concussion.

The way this happened would- if he were at least the tiniest bit conscious right now- probably be embarrassing to him. Although it might also be quite anticlimactic. Earlier in the day he and Carol had been on patrol. It was about an hour in and they were having trouble finding any crimes to stop- commonly a good sign.

And then came the drone. 

Halfway through another stretch of fast travelling, on webs and flight respectively, and they had crossed a park. It was then, just as he released a web, a drone had suddenly appeared, nailing Peter right in the head and sending him out for the count. 

It took a moment to process, but when it did, Carol blinked in shock, then quickly flew down and caught him. “Spider-Man? Can you hear me”, she tried. At no response she touched down on solid ground and leant closer as she jostled him. “Spidey! Peter? Come on.”

The next moment he seemed to gain consciousness, groggily groaning, rubbing his head. “Ow… that hurt.”

Carol huffed a sigh of relief. “I’m sure it did. Wha-what hit you?”

Peter groaned again, blinking harshly, the lenses slightly mimicking. “Uh, it was- oh. Yeah. A drone hit me. In the face.” Carol went into a thinking look at hearing that, but her partner didn’t pay much attention. “Ugh, did I mentioned how much pain I’m in. It _hurt_. And I’ve got a-”

“Concussion?” Carol supplied. There was a small shrug in response.

“I was gonna say bump on the head, but yeah. That too.”

There was a roll of eyes at the words, and then the Captain was pulling the Spider into her arms, flying up. “We’re going back to the Tower. No way am I letting you out now.”

Peter gave a childlike whine, but didn’t do anything else. They flew for about another minute or so before arriving at Avengers Tower, which led to Carol carefully letting Peter down again. He wobbled for a minute before seemingly righting himself.

“You okay?” Carol asked, a worried expression crossing her face. Even on the closing verge of delirium, Peter wanted to expel any worries.

“I’m mediocre. I definitely need to rest this off or something.” He started to walk off after, moving in a more zigzag way than properly. He rubbed his head. “Stupid friggin’ headache? What’s next huh?”

He then collapsed.

Carol could admit, she shrieked. She was quick to recover though, easily crossing the small distance between them before scooping him up. The woman took him to the medbay immediately. Upon arriving she quickly filled in the doctor- Bruce, luckily- who then took over in helping Peter’s recovery. Once he had done what was needed he was gone. Carol sat in the chair next to her partner’s bed.

When Peter woke, he groaned. His head was still fuzzy. From a drone giving him a concussion, he almost immediately remembered. He went to move out of the bed until he felt a hand on his arm. Carol.

“Hi”, he awkwardly greeted. She gave a flat look, even if the worry was still obvious. Carol tilted her head to the side, slowly letting go of Peter. She sighed. 

“I'm not going to argue because you won't listen, so I'll just ask: are you sure getting out is a good idea yet?”

He shrugged. “May as well”, Peter stated. “I’m still a little knocked, but it’ll definitely be gone soon.” At his partner’s still concerned looks he gave a reassuring smile. “I’m telling the truth. I'll be careful. And I’ll have you looking after me anyways I’m sure, Best Cap.”

Carol smiled at the name. She’d always liked when Peter called her Best Cap. “Okay. And you’re damn right I’ll be there with you.”

Peter smiled as well, bringing Carol close. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Carol was quick to kiss him just after.


End file.
